


twit fic 3

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, will in hannibal's lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 26





	twit fic 3

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.

when the world is quiet and his thoughts are loud, will often finds himself perched on hannibal’s lap.   
it isn’t sexual. but hannibal is a warm and solid form against him, and despite everything, he brings will peace.   
will’s favorite times are when hannibal practices his (already impeccable) calligraphy. the sound of the pen against thick paper is soothing.   
“every skill needs to be honed,” hannibal explains, voice soft and low, when will asks why he bothers. “it would be wasteful to let my talents wane simply because i’m not using them right now.”   
will nods in understanding. he tucks his nose against hannibal’s neck and closes his eyes. the soft scratching, the sound of hannibal’s even breathing, his steady heartbeat, lull will into a calmer state of being.   
will sometimes falls asleep. when he does, he inevitably wakes to hannibal scooping him up and hushing him softly when he stirs.  
“i’ve got you, darling. let’s go to bed.”


End file.
